


Simon Vs. Seven Minutes in Heaven

by givemesumaurgravy



Series: Spierfeld Week [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: AU, Bold Bram, Drinking, First Kiss, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Shy Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: Play spin the bottle, they said.It’ll be fun, they said.Or, Simon plays spin the bottle and ends up having his first kiss.





	Simon Vs. Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyo so this is rushed and short but I wanted to last minute join Spierfeld Week so here we are!
> 
> Day 1: Alternate Meeting
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little Drabble thing! :)

Play spin the bottle, they said. 

It’ll be fun, they said. 

And, sure, for the first little bit, it kind of was. Simon just drank and sat back as this friends one at a time had to go into the other room for their seven minutes in heaven. It really didn’t sink in until the bottle in the center of the circle landed dangerously close to Simon that he was going to probably be having his first kiss tonight, and it most likely wasn’t going to be with someone his type.

Simon looks around the circle trying to pick someone who would be worthy. He skips over the girls, focusing instead on the boys. There is one boy, Bram, who Simon hasn’t exactly had a true conversation with, but he can’t help but think he’s very cute. Cute Bram wouldn't be a bad choice.

Abby sits to his right, squeezing his knee as she rejoins the circle after spending way more than the appropriate amount of time in the closet with Nick. Simon realizes with a start that it’s his turn.

Simon downs the rest of whatever concoction is in his cup that Abby fixed for him and then leans forward to give the bottle a powerful spin. Simon holds his breath as he watches it spin and spin and it almost makes him dizzy. 

When the bottle stops, it lands on none other than Bram. Simon could cry. Then he realizes that the circle’s gone quiet. 

Simon’s inner circle know he’s gay, but he hasn’t come out to more than his family or Abby, Leah, and Nick. He focuses on breathing and remembers that, to anyone else, this would seem awkward and, potentially repulsive. It could feel that way to Bram. 

“You don’t - you can spin again,” Garrett says and Simon wants to argue, but doesn’t know how to without outing himself immediately.

But then Bram speaks up. 

“No, it’s… it’s fine. Rules are rules.”

Bram looks up and makes eye contact with Simon, smiling this soft little half smile. Simon grins back and then stands up, admittedly a bit shaky, but steadies himself quickly. Bram stands much quicker and heads out of the room without looking back. 

Simon follows Bram and meets him at the closet door, which Bram opens and turns on the light. Simon steps in first, pushing his body back against some coats to make room for Bram, who follows him and then closes the door. 

“Um, we don’t… we don’t actually, like, have to…” Simon stammers.

“Simon, breathe,” Bram whispers, reaching out, then looking down at where his hand is touching Simon’s arm now. “Is… is this okay?”

“Definitely,” Simon nods, forgetting how to breathe for a moment. 

“I have to admit something,” Bram says. “I was hoping it would be me.”

Simon bites his lip and fights a grin. “I was hoping it would be you, too.”

Bram grins brightly then, and starts to lean in, but pauses. Simon surprises himself by making a soft whining sound, which only makes Bram laugh. 

“Can I… can I kiss you? Though I think I already know the answer,” Bram teases.

“God. Yes. Please,” Simon says, stepping closer into Bram’s space.

“Just wanted to be sure,” Bram whispers, then he’s placing a gentle hand on Simon’s neck and reels him in. 

Simon had imagined his first kiss dozens of times, in dozens of different scenarios with dozens of different guys. This doesn’t even come close to matching up. It’s a million times better.

Bram’s lips are soft and taste like heaven. Simon can practically feel his brain short circuiting and he can’t focus on anything other than the warm, delicious feeling of Bram’s lips on his. 

Then Bram’s parting his lips and, oh God, isn’t that just everything. 

Simon doesn’t know what he’s doing, just follows Bram’s lead and prays he isn’t making a fool of himself. If the way Bram presses himself into Simon is anything to by, he must be doing something right. 

It takes another minute of timid kisses before Bram’s tongue slips out and traces over Simon’s lips, testing the waters before Simon greedily parts his mouth and meets Bram’s curious tongue with his own. Bram curls his fingers in the hair at the back of Simon’s head, reeling him in deeper.

And if Simon thought the kiss was wonderful before, he had no idea what was to come. 

Simon’s so wrapped up in it all, that he is delirious and confused when there’s a knock on the door and he has to physically shake himself to clear his head. Bram pulls back, but doesn’t move more than his mouth away, pressing their foreheads together, like he’s not ready to leave Simon’s space just yet. 

“We should… we should go,” Simon says, but there’s no fight to it. 

“What if I don’t want to?” Bram whispers back, then meets Simon’s gaze. “I like you, Simon. I have for a long time.”

“I didn’t even think you knew who I was,” SImon admits. “We’ve never talked.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t admire you from afar,” Bram says, sly smile on his mouth. 

The knocking starts again, this time with an added, _“Any day boys!”,_ courtesy of Abby. 

“Let’s talk later, yeah?” Bram says. “Maybe when we’re a bit more sober?”

Simon giggles, but nods. “I’d like that.”

“Cool,” Bram says, taking Simon’s hand and squeezing it. 

They exit then, a flurry of cheers and shouts coming from the crowd at their obvious post-make-out looks. They keep their lips sealed as they retake their seats, but sneak sheepish looks at each other every few seconds. 

Sure, they still need to talk, but Simon can’t help but think, as far as first kisses go, he can’t beat this one.


End file.
